


Where Frigga Meddles

by calie15



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Meddling, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane was a beautiful woman, nothing to draw a crowd’s attention, but she was beautiful. Her attributes went deeper then that and Frigga could see how Thor had been drawn to her, intrigued by her. Odin discouraged the relationship though, and he had been successful so far in keeping them apart. Frigga had other designs on the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Frigga Meddles

At the arm of Odin stood his Queen. To a bystander her eyes were calm, gentle. Unlike her king, she didn’t intimidate. When in her presence one didn’t feel as if she demanded respect. She was a respectable, kind woman who earned respect through her kindness, a firm yet gentle hand, and her skills as a warrior. There was always a small smile on her face, sometimes playful, sometimes kind. Behind that facade was an old, calculating mind. A woman seasoned from battle, used to finding her enemies weak points. She was also a woman that put her children before herself.

It was with those calculating eyes that Frigga narrowed in on their guest. She watched the mortal, Jane Foster, walk across the hall, green satin billowing at her feet. Jane’s attire had been a calculated move on Frigga’s part. Everything she did had a purpose.

Jane was a beautiful woman, nothing to draw a crowd’s attention, but she was beautiful. Her attributes went deeper then that and Frigga could see how Thor had been drawn to her, intrigued by her. Odin discouraged the relationship though, and he had been successful so far in keeping them apart. Frigga had other designs on the girl.

As Jane made her entrance Frigga kept her eyes on her, watching as she made her way throughout he crowd, a small, pleasant smile on her face. It was only when she past Frigga’s other son did Frigga turn her attention elsewhere. Everything else faded to the background, the noise, the people. All her attention focused on this moment. Loki’s head was bowed, and as he slid his eyes towards the mortal Frigga suspected he was attempting to hide what had taken his attention. Frigga flickered her eyes to Jane, watching as the girl turned her head has she walked, holding Loki’s narrowed gaze. Eventually, she passed him and Jane looked away, bowing her head slightly, smile fading from her lips. When Frigga looked to her son again he had lifted his head and continued to watch the small mortal walk from him.

His eyes suddenly met Frigga’s, and she smiled. His face darkened in response, but nothing could dissuade her from allowing herself the pleasure she felt from her discovery. She turned away then and called to someone to change the seating at the table. Loki would no doubt glare daggers at her for it, but in the end it was for the best. In the end, Jane would be best for Loki.


End file.
